1. Field of the Invention
The invention lies in the field of processes for producing lining members and lining members so produced.
2. Prior Art
West German Pat. No. DE-OS 29 37 399 discloses a process for producing a lining member in thin-wall form for motor vehicles in which a fibrous material, which preferably contains acrylic and/or polyacrylic fibers, is coated with the binder and then compressed in a molding press at a temperature of 100.degree. to 150.degree. C., at a pressure of 6 to 1 kg/cm.sup.2, and in a time of 1.5 to 6 minutes, to achieve a final end product thickness of 1 to 2.5 mm. These process parameters can advantageously be used in the case of the process according to the invention.
The lining member produced according to the aforementioned prior art process has proved to be satisfactory, but has demonstrated a problem in being able to produce a lining member having particularly good acoustic and thermal insulating characteristics, while permitting production thereof in a simple and inexpensive manner.